SE LE APAGO LA LUZ
by hermi-potter14
Summary: espero que les guste es un song fic con la cancion de alejandro sanz, esta muy triste...cai lloro jejje, no soy muy buena con los summary entren y lean xD


SE LE APAGO LA LUZ

Hermione corrió a contestar el teléfono.

Hola dijo la chica

Hola, mi amor dijo un chico de ojos verdes

¡Harry, como estas dijo Hermione sonriendo

No estaba bien hasta que oí tu voz dijo harry

Yo también, vas a venir a comer dijo y pregunto la chica

No, no puedo por eso te hable, mejor vamos a cenar, paso por ti a las 9 ¿vale? dijo harry

Si dijo Hermione sonriendo

Te pones guapa, aunque ya lo estas dijo Harry

Tu también, te quiero mucho dijo Hermione

Te amo, adiós dijo harry

Adiós dijo Hermione colgando el teléfono

Hermione camino a la cocina y todo lo que había sacado para la comida lo guardo.

Se subió a su cuarto y se durmió un rato, hasta que su mama la despertó.

Hermione ya es muy tarde, y no has comido dijo la señora

Que hora es dijo Hermione bostezando

Las 7 dijo su mama

Ya es tarde, tengo que arreglarme, voy a salir con harry a las 9 dijo Hermione levantándose.

Quieres que te haga algo de comer pregunto la señora Granger

No, no tengo hambre dijo Hermione

Bueno te dejo para que te arregles dijo su mama saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a la chica.

Harry se bajo del coche, traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca con una saco negro, traía el cabello mas alborotado, se acerco a la puerta y toco dos veces, a

Pesar de llevar 4 años de novios se ponía nervioso cada ves que salían, abrieron la puerta y paso, se sentó en la sala esperando a su novia.

Hola dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras, trae un pantalón negro con una playera blanca y un saco rojo, trae su cabello suelto, se veía hermosa.

Hola dijo harry sonriendo

¿Nos vamos? pregunto Hermione

Si dijo harry tomándola de la mano

Al rato regreso dijo Hermione a su mama

Si dijo su mama

Hasta luego dijo harry abriendo la puerta, salio de la casa junto con Hermione, y le dio un beso en la boca, se subieron al carro y se detuvieron en un parque.

Que hacemos aquí pregunto Hermione

Mira tenemos que caminar por este parque para ir al restaurante dijo harry bajándose del coche y abriéndole a Hermione, los dos empezaron a caminar, tenían que atravesar una calle muy ancha.

Sabes harry tengo miedo, no se algo me dice que esto va a terminar mal dijo Hermione

No va a pasar nada, confía en mi dijo harry sonriendo

¿Unas carreritas va, haber quien llega primero dijo Hermione

Hermione no co…..

la chica había empezado a correr, a harry se le callo su anillo, se agacho a recogerlo y escucho un rechinido y un golpe, alzó la mirada y vio a Hermione salir volando y caer en el suelo inconsciente, el carro se escapo agran velocidad

HERMIONE grito harry corriendo se agacho a un lado de ella, esta sangrando tenia moretones, la gente del restaurante salio.

_Yo no siento nada  
pero presiento que a chorros se escapa  
la magia de mi alma gastada  
ella en la calle tirada  
algunas sirenas lejanas  
resuenan en la noche olvidadas  
veloz caballo de acero  
tu gasolina mi sangre y su cuerpo  
se mezclaron en el suelo._

hermione susurro harry llorando

_El gris de la carretera dibujando su melena_

te..amo susurro hermione

_Y la luz se le apago, y su voz se le apago_

vas a estar bien, chiquita dijo harry

hermione no contesto estaba palida, sus labios secos...

hermione...hermione...-susurro harry moviendola- ahorita viene la ambulancia

_Se le apago la luz, tembló  
y no llega la camilla, luche buscando una salida  
para ir a escuchar su corazón  
con las manos confundidas, no me mantengo en pie  
no llego hasta la niña de mi vida._

la ambulancia llego la pusieron en la camilla y la suvieron, le empezaron a poner

ahujas, aparatos, tubo, estava llena de aparatos extraños, estaba nervioso, desesperado, teni miedo mucho miedo de llegar a perder a la persona que mas habia amado, ella no se podia ir, su vida seria igual que antes...antes de que llegara ella..seria triste..sin felicidad...sin amor..sin nada...hermione no habria los ojos estaban cerrados estava palida...

_Porque no habla no entiendo  
hace un momento me iba diciendo  
no corras tanto que tengo miedo.  
La ambulancia volaba  
entre la vida y la muerte, pensaba  
que echaba tanto de menos su casa.  
Amarga risa en la cama  
imagina que es una diana  
con todas esas agujas clavadas._

llegaron al hospital..la bajaron y ya no supo nada de ella..estava sentado en la sala de espera nervioso...hasta que un doctor se le acerco.

Como esta? Pregunto harry nervioso

Mal, no creo que pase de esta noche, puede pasar a verla – dijo el doctor – con permiso- agrego llendose.

Harry se quedo en shok, no podia creerlo, ella se iva...se sento en la silla paso sus manos sobre su cara...tenia un nudo en la garganta..tenia ganas de llorar...ya no podia aguantarse..empezo a llorar..como niño chiquito...se levanto y paso al cuarto donde estaba hermione, estav llena de tubos y aparatos.

Hermione susurro harry sentandose a lado de ella

Harry susurro hermione

Como te sientes dijo harry con los ojos cristalizados

Bien...yo creo que mañana voy a estar contigo dijo hermione sonriendo, pero de desvanecio y empezaron a caer lagrimas...de esos ojos sin brillo apagados

_Bromea sobre su suerte, le hace sentirse más fuerte  
entre la vida y la muerte se piensa tan diferente._

Si...vas a estar conmigo..dijo harry tratando de contener las lagrimas...pero ya no pudo las lagrimas caian como lluvia

Lo siento mucho..perdoname...te voy a dejar solo...perdoname...yo no tenia que correr..yo no t...

Sshh...- dijo harry poniendole el dedo sobre los labios – no tengo nada que perdonarte..y no me vas a dejar solo...siempre vas a estar aqui – llevandose la mano al corazon – nunca te vas a ir...y yo se que algun dia nos veremos y seremos igual de felices...nunca olvides de que te amo..nunca dudes de que siempre te seguire amando – agrego, sus ojos etsban rojos, tenia lagrimas..muchas lagrimas

Gracias...gracias por estar conmigo estos años y tu nunca olvides que te amo...te amo harry dijo hermione

No tienes nada que agadecerme..al contrario gracias por hacer feliz mi vida..muchas gracias hermy...te amo dijo harry

Me tengo que ir harry..me estan llamando dijo hermione

No..hermione..espera..no te vallas..her...

Adios..y te amo dijo hermione cerrando los ojos

_Y la luz se le apagó, y su voz se le apagó._

Yo tambien..te amo diijo harry besando esos labios secos..sin vida..abrazo en cuerpo de su novia sin vida...llorando

_Se le apagó la luz tembló  
se cerraron las cortinas  
y escuchó pasar la vida y el  
suave latir de un corazón  
la indirecta comprendida  
una torpe despedida de  
la niña de su vida..._

Los doctores sacaron a harry del cuarto...cuando salio estaban los papas de hermione y la familia weasley

Harry que paso..como esta hermione preguntaba la señora granger

Harry no contesto se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer..empezo a llorar...nunca hbaia llorado tanto

Ella...ya no esta dijo harry llorando y tapandose la cara

Harry salio del hospital llorando...camino sin sentido...no queria saber nada del mundo para el ya no tenia sentido vivir..ya no...se dejo caer en la calle y empezo a recordar todos los momentos felices con ella...

_FLAHS BACK_

_Quiere ser mi novia pregunto un chico de 17 años nervioso llamado harry_

_Hermione no supo que contestar..._

_Si susurro sonriendo y besando los labios de harry._

_FIN DEL FLAHS BACK_

Ese habia sido lo mas feliz, desde ahi empezo ese amor...ese amor tan imenso que acabo con voldemort...que acabo con su soledad..con su tristeza..ella lleno ese vacion que habian dejado sus padres y su padrino...ella habia curado esas heridas que habia tenido en el corazon..desde que ella llego todo fue diferente...ella era su razon de existir..saco una cajita del saco...todo se habia estropeado..le hiba a pedir que fuera su esposa..pero ya no...ya no volveria a ver esos ojos cafes que no imnotizaban..esos labios que lo volvian loco...esa sonrisa que le alegraba la vida..esos abrazos que tanto le gustaban...ya no tenia sentido vivir sin ella ya no toda se habia desparecido solo es unos momentos...toda la tristeza habia vuelto..esas ganas de no vivir habian vuelto...esas que heridas que habian cerrado ahora sangraban...su alma se habia destrozado...al ver cerrar sus ojos..todo habia acabado...se habia ido ella...su hermione...habia muerto Hermione Jane Granger.

_Una torpe despedida de  
la niña de su vida..._

**_FIN _**


End file.
